Sound Ideas, BIRD, BLUE JAY - SINGLE CALLS, ANIMAL 01
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Used In * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (Heard once in "No Anne is an Island".) * The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) * Dexter's Laboratory * Franklin * Franny's Feet (Heard once in "Arctic Antics".) * Gullah Gullah Island (Heard once in "Say What?") * Hey Arnold! * Higglytown Heroes (Heard often in "Corn to Be Wild".) * Katie and Orbie (Heard once in "The Car Wash".) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (Heard often in "All Pupa'ed Out".) * Moville Mysteries (Heard once in "The Good Old Days".) * Olivia (Heard once in "Puppy Love".) * Pecola * The Secret Saturdays * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teen Titans * The Tofus * Total Drama * Unikitty Movies * Don't Look Under the Bed (1999) * Max (2015) * Racing Stripes (2005) Videos * Rock 'N Learn (Heard from Colors, Shapes and Counting.) Trailers * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) (Trailers) Video Games PC: * Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (Heard in a low pitch.) * Cabela's 4x4 Off-Road Adventure * IHRA Drag Racing: Sportsman Edition * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge * Lego Island Xtreme Stunts * Lego Soccer Mania * Master Rallye * Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 * Polar Golfer * Rayman Raving Rabbids * The Lion King * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (Heard in a low pitch.) PlayStation: * Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge PlayStation 2: * Cartoon Network Racing * The Dukes of Hazzard: Return of the General Lee (Heard in different pitches.) * IHRA Dag Racing: Sportsman Edition * Lego Island Xtreme Stunts * Lego Soccer Mania * Master Rallye * Rayman Raving Rabbids PlayStation 3: * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (Heard in a low pitch.) Xbox: * The Dukes of Hazzard: Return of the General Lee (Heard in different pitches.) * IHRA Drag Racing: Sportsman Edition Xbox 360: * Rayman Raving Rabbids * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (Heard in a low pitch.) Super Nintendo Entertainment System: * The Lion King Nintendo 64: * Mario Kart 64 (The first call is used for seagulls in the Koopa Troopa Beach track.) * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (The first call is heard in a very low pitch.) * Wave Race 64 * Yoshi's Story (The first call is used for seagulls in tropical-themed levels.) Game Boy Advance: * Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World (The first call is used multiple times in the intro.) GameCube: * Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (Heard in a low pitch.) * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (The first call is used for the seagulls in the Peach Beach, Daisy Cruiser, and Yoshi Circuit tracks.) Wii: * Rayman Raving Rabbids Wii U: * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (Heard in a low pitch.) Nintendo Virtual Console: * Mario Kart 64 (The first call is used for seagulls in the Koopa Troopa Beach track.) * Wave Race 64 * Yoshi's Story (The first call is used for seagulls in tropical-themed levels.) iQue Player: * Mario Kart 64 (The first call is used for seagulls in the Koopa Troopa Beach track.) Sega Genesis/Mega Drive: * The Lion King Online Games * Johnny Thunder and the Adventures: The Lost Treasure of Ancient Greece Commercials UK: * Volvic - Wheel (2006) USA: * Bubba on Board (1998) * Jeep Liberty - Pouring In (2007) Music Videos * Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (2012) YouTube Videos * The Best Pals Hand Toons Valentine's Day Special (2015) * Freightliner Australia - Freightliner Coronado 114 Tipper and Quad Dog Miscellaneous * Microsoft Plus! 95 * Microsoft Plus! for Kids * Microsoft Plus! 98 * Windows ME Anime * Doraemon Category:Sound Ideas